Hospitalized
by 9KMS5MOH
Summary: Karla is sent to the hospital for attempting suicide. There she becomes friends with Sakura and developes a crush on Sasuke, who is there for the same reason she is. But Sakura has a crush on him too. Who will Sasuke chose? Read and find out.
1. Chapter 1

**A.N. Hey everyone, I know I haven't finished my first story... and probably won't... but I'm starting a new one! I have a good feeling about it, so I hope you all like it too. And for other autors out there who don't already know this... If you don't want people reading what you're working on before you post it, put a blank document on the document manager and type on that.**

**Disclaimer- no own...**

**Epilogue...**

Karla looked around the room as she adjusted the rope. She felt fear and anticipation coil up in her gut and weigh her down. She was going to leave everything behind and take nothing with her but her soul. She was leaving forever.

Karla stood on the chair with the rope loosely around her neck with her letter to her parents on desk. She thought it over again and felt tears slip from her crystal blue eyes. This was her decision, no one and nothing was going to change her mind. Karla kicked the chair from beneath her feet and felt the world in front of her blur and dissolve into a blob before she passed out.

The rope suddenly snapped and she fell to the floor, her lungs quickly filling themselves with the air they needed to help Karla to survive. But Karla did not wake up until her mother and father found her the next morning and took her to the Emergency Room...

* * *

**Chapter one...**

Karla woke up in a new room, one that she had never seen before. Was this hell or heaven? It looked too white to be hell, and yet too boring to be heaven.

There were two beds, each one having a brown dresser beside it. There were desks as well, with a light switch beside it. There was a bathroom near the door, and a bolted window. The window was closed.

There was another young girl lying in the bed beside her, but it was too dark to tell of any her features. She slept nearest to the door.

Karla carefully got out of bed and went to the bathroom. The floor was cold beneath her feet. She looked around the bathroom, the walls were yellow tiles and the floor was white tile. There was a large shower in the corner and a toilet in the other. It was just as plain as the bedroom. She exited the boring bathroom and left the room.

Karla walked into a bright room with blue couches and a flat screen TV. There were nurses who looked at her oddly, and others who looked upon the situation with understanding. One of them walked up to her, smiling.

"What can I do for you, young lady?" The woman used a nice tone but her facial expression betrayed her annoyance.

She was quite pretty, actually. She had long, black hair worn in curls. She had dark skin as well.

"Where am I?" Karla asked uneasily. She started to feel scared. Very scared. She didn't know anyone here or where she was.

The woman sighed. "You attempted suicide, honey. You were sent to the ER and they sent you here." She said, the annoyance on her face growing stronger. All Karla could say was a small 'oh'. "So now you're here, lucky you!" She sneered at Karla, "Honey; I don't even like working here. I chose the night shift so I wouldn't have to deal with the kids, and then one of your kind comes along and asks me a question. Well I'm getting sick and tired of it. Now go back to your room and go back to sleep for god's sake and all around him."

Karla ran quickly back to the room she was in before the woman could attack her and kill her. She was tired, so it didn't take muck for her to go back to sleep.

Someone was knocking on the door. Karla quickly hid under the blankets, remembering that the people who worked here were complete strangers to her. She was still scared, and didn't know what to do. She could hear the girl in the first bed getting up and getting ready to go do whatever it was she did.

"Come on they won't let you sleep all day." She heard and was pushed out of bed by the other girl. "Come on, you have to get your folder and stuff." Karla looked up at a girl with pink. long hair, green eyes, and pale skin. She was pretty, but so far had proven herself a brat.

Karla got up slowly and tiredly and stretched. She was tossed a pair of her clothes and looked up at the pinkette.

"Don't worry, their yours, your mother came in with you. She told me to give you your clothes when you woke up. She was crying really hard." She said, "My name is Sakura, by the way. What's your name?"

"Karla, and thanks." Karla whispered, "What are you here for?" She looked up at Sakura.

"Scitzifrenia1" Sakura said, smiling. Karla told her why she was here too. She cried a little bit having to go through it all again.

"It's ok, there are a lot of people who try that here... like... Sasuke, Naruto, Hinata, and Gaara." Sakura smiled at her new friend, which were hard to find in a place like this. No one came for friends, they came to get out and go back home, but the average was about two - three months.

Karla looked up at Sakura and smled, it would be much easier with a friend in this place.

* * *

**1- It's when there are voices in your head and they tell you to do things that you don't want to do.**

**A.N. Okay, I hope you all liked it as much as I liked typing it! **

**I based this story on my four day visit to the Toledo medical center. I went for the same reason that Karla goes, she is going to represent... me.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Welcome to chapter two... I will update really fast sence I have no life... *Sob* Everything I'm writing is very close to what they would do in Kobacker. The food was pretty good but I don't remember what I ate... **

**On to da story.**

Chapter Two...

Karla looked around the school with wide eyes. This wasn't a school, this was just a room with toys and books in it. The teacher, who wasn't really teaching them anything , was asking her questions about her old school, like what her classes were and what her grades were (Bs - Fs) and if she was in any kind of special classes.

Not having any homework to do, she read a book until lunch.

For lunch, they had... something. She couldn't remember what exactly it was. Dinner was the same.

No one visited her that day, so she just hung out with Sakura.

By 8pm, she had her daily goal1, assignment2, and positive statement3 all done and had went to the privacy of her diary.

_Dear Diary,_

_I've only been here for two days, but so far, it's been unbelievably boring and dull. I have only one friend here and her name is Sakura. I think her name matches her hair, the flowers are pink and so is her hair._

_I've met Sasuke, he's SO cute. But so is Naruto, Kiba, Sai, and Gaara. In fact, all the boys here are cute._

_Hinata's another kinda maybe friend. She's very nice, but too shy._

_I think Sakura wants me, so I have to go..._

_Love from,_

_Karla Silz_

The rest of day, it was pretty boring. She had nothing to do but talk to Sakura in their room. She was so bored. Karla had mainly just talked to Sakura or written in her diary or did nothing at all for the last week and a half.

_Dear Diary,_

_I know I haven't written to you in a couple of days, and I know that you have been lonely because of it. But I have been so tired and bored lately... I don't know what to do about Sasuke anymore. I have a huge crush on him now, and Sakura likes him, too. I wonder who he will chose?_

_My daily assignments are getting easier, now that I know how to answer the questions. So are the possitive statement and daily goal! I might be able to get out of this place soon! I can't believe I am saying this, but I would give up SASUKE to get out of here! I am that dead serious!_

_I have to go now, it's almost time for me to turn in my stuff._

_Love, _

_Karla Silz_

Karla quickly put down her diary and walked over to the nurse who was closest after retreiving her stuff. It took nearly three minutes to get everything all checked out so she could go to bed. The doctors said it wasn't healthy, but Karla didn't care. She walked back to get her diary and saw Sakura with her opened diary on her lap. She was reading it. Karla quickly walked over to her and took the diary away so that she couldn't read anymore.

"So you like Sasuke? Don't worry, you're still my best friend." Sakura said and got up and gave Karla a hug.

"What are you saying about me?" Sasuke looked up at the girls and frowned.

"Oh, nothing!" Karla said hurridly, she didn't want him to know that she liked him that much.

"Who do you think is cuter, me or Karla?" Sakura said with one arm still draped around Karla's shoulder.

"I can't judge that, sence I know that one of you will hold a grudge against the one that I pick. I already know how you think about me, both of you. I like you both, but Sakura, you're a lot like a sister to me, not a girlfriend. And Karla... I'll have to think about that one for a little while..." Sasuke walked away and no one spoke for a couple of minutes until Naruto opened his mouth. Then the room was filled with talking again.

"OH. My. God, You might get a chance with Sasuke!!!" Sakura squealed as she bounced all over the room, looking too happy for her friend.

"Aren't you jelous at all, I mean, I know you have a crush on him too." Karla said, looking up at Sakura with worry in her eyes.

"I'm jelous, yeah... But, if you date Sasuke... I'll be happy that you get to be happy. I can date Naruto and then we'll both have boyfriends! Then we can talk about this and that about them. We'll make a deal never to say a word outside of our room." Sakura rambled walking Karla into the room that they shared. Sakura plopped on her bed and laid down, as if she hadn't any more energy in her body from her rambling.

"So, what are you going to do if he likes you enough to date you?" Sakura sat up on her bed and looked over at Karla.

"I don't know, probably date him. Why?" Karla said looking around the room nervously.

"Just curious..."

* * *

Sasuke looked up at Naruto, who was fighting with Kakashi about not having Ramen around the hospital. Kakashi should just give up now, Naruto got his way with the other chef. Sasuke was so close to just admitting that he liked Karla that he was begining to think of ways to ask her out with out freaking out everyone in Kobacker. Naruto didn't have to worry about that, he'd ask out Sakura by screaming it on th other side of the world if he had to and freak out people he didn't even know over there. But Sasuke was different. He took things like this much more seriously than that Dobe.

"Naruto, stop fighting with Kakashi. I've made up my mind..."

**OK that's all for now... **

**1- daily goals are some thing that you can do there. My first one was "Get used to being here." I didn't quite accomplish that until my third day. **

**2-assignments are something that they give to everyone in Kobacker to see if they can understand what to do and to express how they feel and that kind of crap.**

**3-Possitve statments is when you have to write something good about yourself and how you feel about that.**

**I hope you enjoyed reading it! Please review for Person!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A.N.- Hey guys who decided to take the time out of their busy schedules to read this.! I invite you to Chapter 3...**

**Disclaimer- Yeah right!!!**

* * *

Sasuke looked around the room for Karla, but couldn't seem to find her. He eventually gave up and went back to her room.

While Sasuke was walking to his room, Sakura and Karla were in their room discussing Sasuke. Sakura had gotten her makeup and hair things from her locker and was doing Karla's hair in a french twist.

"Okay, I've never really hung out with Ssasuke, so I can't tell you what to do to keep his attention. I guess he just likes you for what you are right now..." Sakura said, continuing to brush through her hair.

"He told me to have dinner with him today..." Karla suggested, "Do you think that I can get his attention there?" She looked up hopefully.

"Of course you can! After we get this knot out of your hair..." Sakura pulled on the brush one last time.

* * *

Sasuke looked up at Naruto without any emotion in his eyes. Naruto didn't care, though, he kept rambling on with how he should act in front of Karla.

"And don't act emo like you usually do, actually show some emotion! Do not be afraid to show how you feel about her." Naruto lectured.

"Dobe, shut up." Sasuke sighed. It was just dinner. And it was just at the hospital. It wasn't like he was taking her to the best diner in the world. He didn't even have any money in this hell.

"Come On!" Naruto pouted. "You know you don't want to mess up tonight! It's all over the hospital! I even heard some nurses talking about it."

"Don't care!" Sasuke snapped. "IT'S JUST DINNER! And on top of that, it's at this hell hole that I still have months to be in!" Sasuke plopped down on his bed.

Naruto put his hand on Sasuke's shoulder. "It's okay, I understand. So what are you here for anyways?" Naruto asked, plopping down on his friend's and room mate's bed.

"You have to tell me why you're here first." Sasuke said, looking over at his best friend.

"I hear a voice in my head that calls him self Kyuubi." Naruto said.

"I'm here for attempting suicide, and hearing a voice in my head named Orochimaru." Sasuke whispered.

Naruto nodded his head, understanding what he was going through.

"Thanks, Dobe." Sasuke smiled.

"You're welcome," Naruto said.

A.N. – Hey I know it's only 400 words and that that's not near enough but I have some thinking to do right now. I might not update for a little while. But you should also realize that I have been typing 1,000 words for each one chapter. And that alone is not easy at all. 

Please REVIEW!!!

Love,

Person13063


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey you guys! I still have a lot on my mind, so… I won't update a whole lot… I think… **

**Enjoy…!!!**

Karla had thought of the long day that was beginning to finally pass. Dinner was two hours away. She paced while Sakura thought of ways to tousle with her hair to make it look even better.

Her hair was perfection. Waves rolled down her shoulders in waterfalls of hair. The usually straight, boring hair was absolutely beautiful.

"There's nothing more that I can think of to do to your hair. Besides, I'm afraid that if I touch it, I'll ruin it. It's so perfect!" Sakura squealed.

"I like it. I never have it this way. I think it's out of a fairy tale. You know how the princess gets ready for the ball, to see her handsome prince." Karla thought out loud.

"I know, and Sasuke is the perfect price for you!" Sakura exclaimed.

"Yeah, absolutely perfect…" Karla whispered with a small smile on her face.

Sasuke looked in the mirror on the wall in the bathroom. He looked like he always did.

"Sasuke, are you almost done in there!?" He heard Naruto's voice from the room.

"Yeah, I am done. You can come in and pee now." He drawled out.

"Finally, Jesus, you took forever!!" Naruto slammed open the door and sat down on the toilet and sighed.

"You couldn't wait till I got out." Sasuke arched a brow.

"No, I had to pee! You were taking FOREVER!" Naruto sighed again.

"Why do you sit when you pee?" Sasuke said.

"I always have." Naruto said standing up and pulling up his pants. He walked over to the sink and washed his hands.

"I'm going to go and see Karla now. Don't bother me at dinner tonight. Got that, Dobe?" Sasuke said, demanded even.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, No one cares about your love life. At least I don't." Naruto said, drying off his hands.

"Well, don't even talk to me today in dinner." Sasuke demanded again.

"Alright then!" Naruto said, walking out of the bathroom with Sasuke close behind him.

Dinner was in five minutes (5:00, so it was 4: 55 pm) and Karla was waiting until the nurse came in to get them. Sakura had fallen asleep a long time ago, so Karla was left all alone, no one to talk to.

"It's time for dinner!" She heard from the other side of the door.

"Alright, just give me a second!" She walked over to Sakura, who had just woken up after a two hour long nap.

"Bout time, God, you slept forever!" Karla exclaimed. "I thought I was alone forever while you slept."

"I didn't sleep that long, did I?" Sakura looked concerned, looking at her watch. "It's time for dinner. Come on!" Sakura pulled her out of the door.

Everyone was staring at her, and Sasuke was pissed about it. She was beautiful. Beyond being an angel. But, now that all the boys were humping her with their eyes, he wasn't so sure that he wanted her to be so beautiful.

Everyone was silent. Everyone had stopped talking the minute she had walked into the room and now everyone was staring at her; raping her with their eyes.

"Come on!" Sakura said. "Off to dinner!!"

**I know that my chapters keep getting shorter, but… you know how it is. Kinda got a writer's block… OH WELL! Just means I'll have to think harder on my next chapter.**

**The next chap is gonna be the dinner. Trust me, that's the closest thing you can do for a date at a mental hospital.**

**And if you guys think that there is something wrong with my story, please tell me so I can fix it. Please?**

**Please review!!!!!!!!!!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey there! I haven't read any reviews yet… I'll get on later tomorrow! I noticed my own mistake in the very first chapter. It says "Epilogue," But it's supposed to say "Prologue," I felt like an idiot when I went over it. Like I said in the last chap, tell me if you think something is wrong with my story, and please tell me so I can fix it. **

**898989898989898989898989898989898989989898989898989898989]**

Dinner was quiet; everyone was watching them eat their dinner.

8989898989898989898989898989898989898998989898989898989898

Karla was starting to get nervous, all the people (nine) were staring at them and not eating themselves.

Sasuke wasn't scared looking at all; in fact, he looked quite comfortable with every person in the room staring at him. He was probably used to it with all of his fan girls always looking at him to make sure nothing happened to their precious Sasuke.

Sasuke could feel his eye twitch slightly at the amount of people staring at him and Karla. He asked her to go to dinner so he could talk to her alone, not so everyone could stare at them and make them feel uncomfortable. None of the doctors seemed to care.

Karla poked at her food and looked up at Sasuke and noticed the annoyance in his eyes. She then looked at Sakura, who was glaring at her, or maybe Sasuke?

8989898989898989898989898989898898989989898989898989898989898

Sakura glared at the brunette who took Sasuke away from her. The bitch who stole his heart from her grasp. She was going to make that whore pay dearly for what she did.

898989898989898989898989898989898989898989898989898989898989898

Sasuke kissed her forehead and started towards his own room. He'd spent the whole day with Karla.

He saw Naruto in the room, too. His shoulders shaking slightly as he wept.

"Naruto, what's wrong?" Sasuke asked, feeling concern well up in the pit of his stomach for his friend.

"You're leaving in nine days!" Naruto cried harder.

"I know, Naruto. We can give our addresses to one another. Then we can see each other more often after you get out too." Sasuke said, sitting on Naruto's bed. Naruto put his head on his knees and cried harder and finally nodded.

89889898989898989898989898989898989898989898989898989898989898989889898988898989

Sakura stared at her with her green eyes. She had Karla's diary in her hands. She'd read every entry written in the stupid book and all she got out of it was that she was the jealous type of girl.

Now she had a plan to rid of this stupid relationship that shouldn't belong. Then she would have Sasuke to herself.

8989898989898989898898998899889898988989898989898989899898898989889

Karla walked into her and Sakura's room and saw her diary on Sakura's lap. She'd obviously been reading it. _Oh well, I trust her enough to read it._ She thought and looked at her face. It was a scowl.

"What's wrong..." She asked.

"Bitch." Sakura threw the diary at her and it hit her in the gut. "You stole Sasuke away from me!" She said standig up and punching her in the nose. _Holy crap, she's stronger then she looks._ Pain laced through her face and she grabbed her bleeding nose.

"I didn't steal anything from you!" Karla exclaimed, trying to stop the bleeding.

"The hell you didn't!" Sakura yelled, punching Karla in the gut. Karla coughed up blood and passed out on the floor. Sakura walked back to her bed and went to sleep.

**I know it's kind of short but I want to build suspense!! Please tell me what you think.**

**I got a review that asked why my story was under sasusaku when it was a sasuOC. That's because for it I chose Sasuke and any other character for the story.**

**Thnx 4 reading!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks for the reviews! I'll try to fix anything that you guys think is wrong! So far I've fixed almost everything. I'm going to make sure that my supportive reviewers and readers like the story.**

**Please enjoy!**

**_____________________________________________________________________________________**

Karla woke up when the doctors knocked on the doors like they usually did, but she couldn't move. Her body was stiff and in pain. She watched as Sakura looked down at her and did nothing as she walked to the bathroom.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Sasuke woke up and immediately felt joy course through his body. Today, he was going to see Karla. For the first time in a long time, he felt excited. He got up and left the room. Not even worrying about how he looked.

He looked around, Karla wasn't there. He walked over to the head nurse.

"Where's Karla?" He asked him.

"She's been admitted to a hospital. I guess she and Sakura hadn't been getting along too well." Sasuke was panicking. The nurse noticed this. "She'll be fine; it's just a couple of broken ribs and a broken nose. She'll be out in a week."

"I leave in a week! I have to see her! Please!"Sasuke said, feeling tears roll down his cheeks.

"I'm sorry, but you can't leave the hospital." The nurse looked sympathetic.

**TimeskipforoneweektimeskipforoneweekTimeskipforoneweektimeskipforoneweek**

Sasuke hadn't stopped worrying about his Karla. He'd painted pictures of her. She'd been discharged the day they saw her all beat up. They'd found out that Sakura had done it.

Sakura sat next to him during lunch and told him that she was sorry, and that Karla had deserved it for trying to steal him away from her. That Karla had been a slutty bitch in the beginning. Sasuke hadn't listened to her. He'd cried all week.

Naruto was in their room, he hadn't talked to him in the last week. He was in love with Sakura, so he thought it was unjust that Sasuke would believe the unjust punishment of another month in the hospital. It was obviously Sasuke's fault for not loving Sakura back, and instead loving that Karla bitch that probably did it to her self.

"Naruto…" Sasuke started.

"NO!" Naruto ran out of the room crying and went to Sakura who just ignored him.

"Wow, that was… different." Sasuke said walking to his bed. He heard knocking on the door. He walked over to the door and answered it. It was Sakura who threw herself at him and kissed him. He didn't do anything. Until he saw Karla anyway. She stood there, more beautiful than ever. The bags under her eyes were gone, and beside her, her mother looked on in disgust.

Karla wiped away any tears she had and whispered something in her mother's ear, which then nodded and told the nurse something. She led them out and waved to Karla and her mother.

Sasuke shoved Sakura off of him and saw his brother walk in to pick him up. Sasuke went to the nurse and asked for Karla's address.

"I'm sorry; I can't give you that information." The nurse said calmly.

"Please, I think that she might try to hurt herself again.

"I'm sorry; I can't… wait, you think she'll hurt herself again?" Sasuke nodded vigorously. "Okay, but you can't tell anyone about this." She said going into the nurse's office and giving him a slip of paper with Karla's name and address on it. He thanked her and went to his brother and left.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Sasuke almost ran to Karla's house when he got back to the mansion. Karla only lived a block and a half from him. He was surprised he'd never seen her before.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Karla readied the rope and stood on the stool. She was going to leave behind everything and take nothing with her but her soul. She was going to leave her mother, her father and her brother. But most importantly, she was going to leave Sasuke, the boy that she loved. That she would like to spend the rest of her life with, if she was aloud to, but she wasn't. That's what the kiss said to her. Why did it have to be her that fell so hard?

Karla let the tears run down her cheeks even as she heard Sasuke scream at her to stop what she was doing and to come down. She kicked to stool.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

**I think that the next chap might be the last. Don't kill me for stopping it here, please! I tried really hard on this chapter, so I hope you all like it. Last chapter is going to have a lemon. Yay! Lemons! This chapter was fun to write. Tell me what you think about it.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey people! This may be the last chapter. There might be another chapter after this one, but I'm not sure. Well… Enjoy the story!  
____________________________________________________________________________________**

Sasuke looked at the crying girl in his arms. He had caught her before she had done anything that could have seriously hurt her. So far she had said that she hated him, and that he hated her also. This definitely hadn't been the case.

When he saw her with tears running down her face, standing on a stool with a rope around her neck, he had decided that he was in love with her.

He looked down at the beautiful sleeping girl in his arms and felt himself also crying.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Karla woke up in her bed in someone's arms. She cuddled closer to the person and soon felt herself fall back asleep smiling.

Sasuke looked down at his smiling angel. She was pressed up against him, cuddling with him in her sleep. It hadn't been fun to cry for the first time sense his parents died. But now, he was happy to see the only person he would give his life for smiling and happy.

He wrapped his arms around his Karla and pressed her closer to him and fell asleep.

Downstairs, Karla's mother was on the phone, telling all the family that their baby Karla was back and that she had a boyfriend. And that her boyfriend was _cute_. Really Cute! She was excited for her daughter, and wished her the best of luck. If only her father was here and not in jail.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

This time Sasuke and Karla woke up at the same time. Karla started to cry again, so did Sasuke.

"I love you, Sasuke. But you love Sakura." Karla sobbed.

"I hate Sakura (Sorry Sasusaku Fans!) I love you," He pulled her in for a gentle kiss. She pressed back passionately and Sasuke soon responded with the same passion. Soon tongues joined in the passionate fight. Sasuke carefully started to paw at Karla's breast and Karla groped Sasuke's crotch.

There was a knock at the door and they stopped.

"Come in," Karla said, fixing her hair and fixing Sasuke's hair as well.

"Dinners ready, is your friend going to stay?" Karla's mother asked from the other side of the door.

"Do you want to stay?" She whispered. Sasuke nodded and kissed Karla's forehead.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

After dinner Karla and Sasuke went back upstairs and kissed again, starting where they left off.

Sasuke took off Karla's shirt and Karla followed his example and took off his shirt as well. Sasuke groped her bra and started kissing her again. Karla wrapped her arms around Sasuke's neck.

Sasuke pulled down Karla's skirt and underwear. She closed her legs as quickly as possible.

"Don't be shy, it's only me." Sasuke whispered in her ear.

"It's because it's you that I'm being shy." She said starting to blush.

Sasuke spread her legs for her and was surprised when she didn't put up much of a fight. In fact she pulled a little bit before clenching her eyes together and opening her legs a little and letting him take over.

Karla took off her bra while Sasuke was fussing about her panties. She undid Sasuke's pants and pulled them down for him and almost choked when she saw how big he was. That was never going to fit!

Sasuke started to kiss his way down and stopped at her breasts. He kissed one of her nipples and took it into his mouth. Karla moaned and arched her back. She had never felt something like this before.

Sasuke moved on to the next one and twisted the wet nipple, causing Karla to squirm slightly. He moved lower, licking and kissing a hot path as he went further down. He finally reached his destination.

He took a lick of her sex and heard a gasp above him. Karla wrapped her legs around Sasuke's neck.

Sasuke went back up and started to kiss her. Karla could taste herself on his lips.

Sasuke positioned himself at her opening and pushed in slowly.

Karla felt pain, terrible pain and slight pleasure. Sasuke knew he was hurting her. He could tell in the way she had stiffened slightly. He suddenly felt guilt coil in his stomach.

Sasuke continued to push his way in until he was as deep as possible. He wanted Karla to get used to having him inside of her. As soon as he felt her hips start to grind up against his own, he pulled out and slammed back in. Karla let out a surprised cry of pleasure. She was enjoying it now tat she had adjusted to his size.

He continued to thrust in and out of her until he had a steady pace going. Karla could feel pressure building up in her lower stomach. She cried out as she exploded. Sasuke soon followed her example and exploded inside of her. His arms gave out and he fell on top of his love.

"I love you, Karla." Sasuke whispered.

"I love you too, Sasuke." Karla whispered back.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

**Okay you guys, tell me what you think of my first lemon. There is going to be another chapter after this one. An epilogue! This time I'll make sure I put the right word. I tried to make the chapter as long as I could. **

**I lurve all of you guys!**


	8. Chapter 8

They woke up at the same time the next morning.

Karla smiled and cuddled closer, whispering a small 'I love you' to her love before kissing him.

"I love you too, Karla." Sasuke said between kisses.

There was a knock at the door and they both panicked. Karla's mother came in and looked as if it was no shock whatsoever to her.

"I heard you guys; I already know what you did." She shrugged. She handed Karla a fresh pair of sheets and left the room, you'll need those later." She said giggling slightly. Karla blushed and looked at her sheets; Sasuke didn't seem to care, as long as he got to lie next to his angel.

Two hours later, they were taking an at home pregnancy test.

TimeskiptimeskipTimeskiptimeskipTimeskipTimeskiptimeskipTimeskiptimeskipTimeskip

One minute later, they took a look at the test… it was BLUE!!!

____________________________________________________________________________________

I know that it's supposed to be two weeks before you can tell if you're pregnant. But I don't care too much. NO SEQUEL! And I know that it's REALLY SHORT. But you'll get over it, right?

Well, I love you all!  
KMS


End file.
